Elves, Pixies, Deamons and Men
by Wodenschild
Summary: A war is brewing among the people of the world. Who will stand together, and who will stand against them?
1. Summons

Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing nor any fantasy elements in this story.

This story will contain, 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 6x9, 5xS and 11x13 so if you hate any of those pairings feel free to stop reading now. Oh and it's an AU so families are totally screwed up. I know and it's supposed to be that way!

Part 1 Summons

Three robed figures stood in a darkened room. "The time has come."

"Yes, we too have felt it. The war will begin soon."

"Are the five together?"

"I do not know. But if they are not, the world will fall into darkness."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa frowned up at the sky; the clouds gave it a restless look. 'Unusual, we shouldn't be getting rain this time of year.'

"Trowa!" A voice cried from below. "Damn that boy. Where did he ran off to now?"

Trowa glanced down from his perch in the tree and smiled to see his sister searching the forest for him. "Up here Cathy."

Cathy huffed and glared through her bangs. "Well get down here, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Trowa leapt down to the forest floor. "Something the matter?"

Cathy frowned at him and straightened his collar. "I don't know, but Gould wants to see you immediately. Come on." Pushing him ahead of her Cathy led him back to their village.

"I see you found him Cathy." Gould said quietly. He was leader of their village, a high-ranking solider and distant relative to the royal family. He fingered his canted ears, a sure sign he was troubled. 

"Cathy said you need to see me." Trowa said.

"Yes, King Millardo wants you and twelve of our fiercest warriors inside the palace within two days." Gould stated. "You are to lead them."

Trowa frowned. "Lead them? But I'm just a foot solider."

"Trowa, you've already learned all I could teach you. In fact you have suceeded me in skill, you are a born leader." Gould said warily. "I've already chosen the men, pack your things. I would not plan on seeing home for quite some time."

"Do you know something, Gould?"

Gould shook his head. "I do not know anything, but I feel evil growing."

"I'll pack quickly." Gould nodded and Cathy gripped Trowa in a hard hug.

"Please come back to me safely, little brother."

"I promise Cathy." Trowa said hugging her back. "You take care of yourself."

Within hours they were packed and the horses saddled. Saying their last good-byes they started the long journey to the capital. The rode hard, stopping only when they could no longer remain in the saddle, still they made it to the capital within the time limit. They were greeted at the gate and Trowa was taken to see the king.

Feeling dirty and common Trowa walked into the throne room. Upon seeing the King, he barely contained the gasp; Millardo was gorgeous. Long white blond hair flowed around his face framing it, but leaving the canted elf ears exposed. His light blue eyes shone with wisdom and sadness. The entire kingdom knew how the pervious King and Queen were assassinated, leaving the young prince to watch over the kingdom and his sister the princess. Behind him stood an equally beautiful elf woman her black hair cut ruthlessly short and her outfit marking her a guard.

Trowa bowed low. "Your Highness."

"You are Trowa, of the forest elves?"

"Yes your Highness."

"Please, rise Trowa, I do not wish to be so inexessable to my people.." Millardo said gravely. "You are perhaps wondering why I called you before me?"

"Yes Highness."

"He is a man of few words your highness." The woman behind him said with a hint of humor.

"Yes, Noin I can see that. Trowa, you have a sister is that correct? A half-breed?"

"Yes, my sister Cathy is half human." Trowa answered warily. "Why Highness?"

"Do you know anything about her father? Or her grandfather?"

"No, he died long before I was born and my mother didn't like to talk about him."

"But you were named after him."

"Yes. My father was great friends with them both, and took care of my mother when her husband died. How is any of this important?"

"It might be very important. The seers say war is imminent." Millardo said quietly.

"The Daemons are going to attack?" Trowa asked shocked. "But I had heard that the new ruler wanted peace."

"He does. No the war would not be with the Daemons, not if we act fast."

"I don't understand highness." Trowa said confused. "Who else would declare war on us? We have treaties with both the humans and the jinns, and the Dragon clan fight no one."

"That is true Trowa, but treaties can be broken. I'm afraid that trouble is brewing in the Romerfeller Kingdom." Millardo said standing. "His Excellency Trieze Krushranda, would not fight the Sanq kingdom, but others in his consul have no such compunction. Among them are Dekim Barton, your namesake's father and Duke Dermal a high placed official with ties to the throne."

"But why? Our peoples have co-existed for generations." 

"Things are not as stable as they once were, drought and famine are frequent outside our forests. They people grow bitter, they blame us because we do not suffer." Millardo explained.

"And the Daemons?"

"I'm afraid of we do not make a treaty now, Romerfeller will and then we would have to fight both." Millardo sighed. "The Jinns do not fight as a rule, but would agree to add us because of our family ties, still Daemons are fierce fighters, a warrior race. It would be best to fight with them then against."

"I understand Highness, but what does any of this have to do with why my men and I were called?"

"It's it obvious?" A teasing voice said. "Millie are you sure he's the leader?"

Millardo flinched slightly at the voice before smiling. "Hilde, not everyone can see battle strategies the way you can. Trowa, this is my sister's personal bodyguard, Hilde."

A small form bounded out of the shadows. Short dark hair framed an arresting face, surprisingly similar to Noin's, which itself was attached to a small frame fit for a girl younger than his own years. "Hmm, not bad. Looks a bit stunned though. You've been throwing info at him right?" Hilde said shaking her head. "I've told ya Millie, give them time to digest. Look I'll give him a tour and fill him in, you've got some letters to send."

"Thank you Hilde." Noin said coming up beside them. "Your highness?"

"Very well. And Hilde, I know I've discussed this before, please refrain form calling me 'Millie'." Millardo said sounding pained as he allowed Noin to escort him out.

"Well the sour pus is gone. Where'd he leave off anyway?" Hilde said grinning.

Trowa frowned at her considering. "You're not an elf."

"God no! You people are SOO serious." Hilde said rolling her eyes as she steered him out of the room. "Besides no elf would get away with calling the king Millie."

Trowa smiled a little. "It would not occur to an elf to call him Millie."

"That's true, sometimes I can't believe you people even HAVE a sense of humor." Hilde said ruefully. She swiftly led him down corridors till she shoved him through into a room. "This'll be your room during your stay here."

Trowa looked around in awe, it was bigger then his house back home. "Thank you. But I still wonder why I'm here."

Hilde rolled her eyes again. "You're here to guard the palace! You see?"

"No."

"Millie's inviting representatives from the other nations hoping to prevent the war by forming alliances. Your job is to protect this palace and those representatives."

"I see." 'Like hell I do. But I'm not going to tell her that.'

Hilde grinned. "No you don't but that's okay. Just follow orders. I'm here to look after the princess so she's safe enough."

Trowa looked at her strangely. "If you say so."

Hilde sighed. "I always get that. I know my people haven't been around very often but you'd think reputation would proceed them. I'm a pixie. Nothing gets by us, we're the best fighters around, no ones deadlier than a pixie with a mission."

"A pixie. That would explain it." Trowa said calmly. "Your people do have quite the reputation."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Hilde said lightly.

"Then the rumors about pixies sexual exploits are exaggerated?"

"Nope. My people believe in pleasure, and following instincts. I don't happen to." Hilde said eyes clouded. "Anyway, you get settled, it's a long trip and Millie'll probably want to see you at dinner." She turned to leave but stopped at the door. In a very different voice, one that sounded years older she said. "You have a great part to play in this Trowa of the trees. Do not be afraid to grasp your destiny." Then she left so quickly it she seemed to disappear.

"It seems I have gone up in the world." Trowa said softly looking around the room. "Cathy, please stay safe."

In an office Noin watched Millardo pace. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up."

Millardo stopped and glanced over at the guard. "Do you agree with her? Is this the only way?"

Noin looked pained. "I have never been skilled in prophecy. I left that to Hilde. I'm only a half pixie and that limits my abilities, but in all the time we've traveled, Hilde has never been wrong."

"But is it right what we are doing? Surely there's another way."

"Then what is it?" Hilde said coming into the room. "I don't like this either, but I see no choice."

"She's my sister." Millardo said fists clenched.

Hilde glared. "And she's my mission, or at least part of it. I care just as much about her as you do, maybe more. But Relena is a princess and she understands that with that title comes responsibilities."

"Are you sure there is no other way, Hilde?" Noin asked. "Does it have to be marriage?"

Hilde turned at looked at her sharply. "Do not forget who I am, just because I chose not to flaunt it!"

"I'm sorry." Noin whispered, head down.

"No, I understand this is hard on all of us. But the vision was clear. Without the aid of Heero Yuy, leader of the Daemons there can be no victory. I can not see what he will bring. The future is cloudy, more so than it has ever been." Hilde said worried.

Millardo sighed. "I will send the messages at once."

Hilde walked to the window. "Pray that we have not left it too late."

Daemon Colonies

Duo watched Heero make the fifth trip back to the window and sighed. "The view's not gonna change you know." He commented before biting into an apple. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Messenger."

Duo sat up surprised. "We expecting one?"

"Yes."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Care to explain?"

"No."

"Love the one word answers. Well wake me up if you'd care to share." Duo said finishing the apple and leaning back in the chair.

Heero glared at his second in command as his snores interrupted his thoughts. Turning back to the window he saw a horse and rider run through the gates. 'Finally.' He swiftly crossed the room, pausing to shake Duo awake and moved into the outer chamber.

"Sir, message from Sanq." A servant said quietly, eyes averted.

"Give it to me." Heero said coldly. The servant swiftly handed over the parchment and bowed leaving the room.

Duo sighed. "You could be a little nicer to the help."

"Why?" Heero said just as coldly. "They would not respect a Daemon leader who was 'nice'."

"Maybe, but it would sure solve the revolt problem. So what's with the message? We haven't done anything to Sanq, lately."

"It is a request to visit and discuss a possible treaty."

Duo raised his eyebrows. "A treaty huh? That would go a long way to securing peace round these parts."

"That is my hope."

Duo grinned and slapped his hands together. "Great! So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Arab Island: Home of the Jinns

Quatre wandered down the hallways of the palace looking for his older sister Iria. He paused in front of the music room, grinning he ran in. After making sure he was alone he lifted a violin and played.

Drawn by the music Iria stood in the doorway. "Quatre, you've gotten better."

Hearing her voice Quatre faltered and put down the instrument. "Iria," Quatre began embarrassed. "I didn't hear you come in. I was looking for you."

Iria smirked at him. "I see how you were looking."

"Well, I got distracted." Quatre said rubbing his head. 

Iria laughed and reaching over ruffled his head. "You're so cute!" She swung her arm around his neck. "So what did you want to see me about?"

Quatre squirmed under her arm. "I had another flash."

Shaken Iria stopped. "A flash? Like the last time?"

Solemn Quatre nodded. "Something bad is coming. I must leave the island."

"Have you told father?"

Quatre shook his head. "No. I wanted to talk to you first."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Iria looked him in the eye. "Quatre, you are the first jinn in three generations to have the flashes. I do not know how to help you through this. Please talk with father."

"Iria…" Quatre said softly. He raised a hand to her shoulder. "You help me all the time, just by listening. You were the only one who believed me the first time. If you want me to I will talk to Father. But I don't think he'll listen."

Iria hugged him tightly. "You're my only little brother. I worry."

Quatre smiled slightly. "You enjoy worrying."

Iria laughed and released him. "Come, we'll talk to father."

"Together?"

"Of course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Drog Mountains the head of the Dragon Clan watched the skies over Sanq darken. Shaking his head he walked back into the temple. "Professor O?"  
A tall bald man stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, Master Long." 

"The end is approaching. We will soon be invaded. Send the students back home and inform the Dragons."

Professor O bowed to his leader and left.

Author's notes: Hmm, so what'd y'all think? I got the idea after watching Lord of the Rings one to many times and began to imagine Trowa with elf ears and a bow. Shivers. There's a lot more to it and like I said families will be all screwed up. It's an AU so please don't flame me for it. Flame me 'cause my writings bad, and the plot's unoriginal or the spelling's horrid. I'll accept all those but anyone who sends me a stupid email or review stating that so and so is not really Wufei's sister, or some such nonsense will be pointedly ignored. If you like it at all please send a review on in. Oh and I'm really, really slow. So don't expect regular updates. I'll get to it when I can. Thanks for reading! And if you enjoyed this story feel free to go and read my other Gundam Wing fanfics. Or my Ranma ½ which has gotten a decent response. Or my Sailor Moon which needs more readers. It's good! Really! And I will finish it someday I swear!


	2. Visions

Disclaimer: See space? See animation? No? Well then it's not the real thing is it.

****

Warnings: This chapter contains slight Yuri and future chapters will have both Yuri and Yaoi as well as het. If this upsets you or disgusts you, please refrain from reading farther.

Part 2 Visions

Master Long paced his chamber as he waited for the dragons to arrive. Finally the door creaked open.

"You called for us Master?" A young man with semi-long black hair asked. A young woman followed quickly behind.

"Ah, yes I did. I have an urgent mission for you to perform."

"We're ready!" The girl said excitedly as she pushed forward.

The young man frowned and elbowed her back. "Meiran, we should wait to hear what it is first."

Meiran glared at her companion. "Oh stuff it Wufei, and I've told you, call me Nataku!"

Wufei glared back. "And I've told you, that is a fine code name but I will not use it elsewhere!"

Master Long chuckled quietly. "Children please." Contrite, both swiftly turned to the older man. "Now, the dragon spirit of our people has sent me a vision. War is coming."

"War?" Meiran said quietly.

"Yes. It will enslave all of the people in its clutches. Even those of peace, like us."

"That is why you have closed the school and sent the students home." Wufei stated.

"Yes." Master Long agreed. "I did not want to trap them here, they deserve the opportunity to fight if they see fit. As do you."

"There is no justice in war." Wufei said grimly. "Nor righteousness."

"I agree, but there can be in the cause of the fighting."

"Master, what would you ask of us?"

"There is one student who has refused to leave, she wishes to stay and defend us against attacks." Wufei snorted. "She is very skilled, but I know she is needed much more at home. She is a doctor and has studied medicine here rather than fighting; and I fear those skills will be much prized in the near future. I ask that you please escort her to the Sanq palace."

Wufei frowned. "That seems a rather simple task for the dragons."

Master Long smiled. "You have not yet met the student. In any case it is only a mission for Shenlong, I have different assignment for Nataku."

"What!" Meiran cried. "But that's not…Wufei and I have never been apart."

"Meiran!" Wufei said sternly. "That is not an appropriate attitude for a dragon."

"But..." Meiran began. "Yes, Wufei."

Wufei nodded. "Good. We will except the assignments." Meiran nodded limply and moved to follow Wufei out of the room.

"Meiran." Master Long asked quietly. "I would ask you to stay a minute longer."

Meiran looked up and glanced at Wufei before coming back into the room.

"Not to worry, he won't leave for a little while yet. You'll have plenty of time for good-byes." Master Long said gently. "Now about your assignment. What I will ask of you will be very difficult, but for the good of the world, I must ask it of you."

"Master?"

Master Long sat heavily in a chair. "The clan is dying. More of our children do not follow the proper path. We will not survive this war."

"Of course we will!"

"No. I have seen this. We will be attacked and destroyed. You and Wufei must go on, and teach others."

"No, I will defeat this enemy."

"My child, it would make no difference. Your assignment however, will I hope. You must join with an intelligence agency."

"What??"

"A former student of ours, a half-breed, started a spy service. It sells information to the highest bidder."

"That's not justice!"

"You think so?" Master Long asked amused. "You should not judge what you do not understand. She has her reasons and her own ethics. What I ask of you is to join her group and spy on her transactions. You must report all findings to this man."  
Meiran took the paper. "Professor G?"

"Yes. He will see that it gets to the proper place."

"How can I do this? It goes against everything Wufei and I believe in!"

"Because doing so might save our world." Master Long said simply. "Now go and say your good-byes."

Meiran walked slowly through the halls to the room that she and Wufei were assigned. When she walked in she saw his bags packed and ready to be loaded. Tears in her eyes she threw her arms around him. "Wufei! You weren't even going to say good-bye?"

Wufei sighed and extracted himself. "Woman! Really, why do you think I'm still here."

Meiran glared and punched his arm. "I've told you! Don't call me woman!" Softening she said. "Please stay safe. I know this doesn't seem that dangerous, but it can't be too easy if they need a dragon."

Smiling slightly Wufei laid a hand on her shoulder. "The same goes for you, little sister."

Sniffling she hugged him again as he grumbled. "I do love you, you know." She said harshly.

"Nataku."

"Yes, I know, no mushy stuff." Wiping her eyes, Meiran backed away. "Don't let that girl mess you up too bad. That's my job right?" With a quick nod, Meiran scurried out.

"I love you too." Wufei said quietly to the empty room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre shifted nervously on his feet. "Quatre, stop it!" Iria hissed in his ear.

Startled Quatre glanced at her and blushed. "Sorry." He mouthed.

"Quatre, what is all this about?" Their father asked turning to face them.

"Father, Quatre has had other flash." Iria said quickly.

The leader of the Jinns paced. "This is not good. The flashes have not trouble our family for five generations."

"But neither have we had a male heir to the throne in that time either." Iria pointed out. "Maybe only the male royals have it."

"Then what about father?" Quatre added. 

"Well he married in didn't he?" Iria said stopping. "Not that it really matters. Quatre tell father what you saw."

"Yes. What did you see?"

"Elves, fighting, twin dragons, men with batwings, great evil." Quatre said puzzled. "It was all jumbled. Like I was getting it through a fog. What do you make of it?"

The taller man frowned. "Nothing good. I have heard rumors. Of a revolution brewing in Romerfeller. And a war on the horizon."

Quatre frowned. "If that's the case, maybe we should warn King Millardo."

"He has Hilde to warn him. We should cut off all ties and seclude ourselves here."

"Father! You can't be serious!" Iria exclaimed. 

"They're our allies!" Quatre said.

"If they fight, we can not help them. It is not our way."

"Father you can't do that, they'll be expected our help." Iria pleaded. 

"No. I will not break a thousand year stand because outsiders force it."

"But…"

"NO!" He shouted. "And that's final!" Softly he said. "It would do no good anyway. Our people would not fight. It would just cause turmoil within our own borders."

The two left subdued and troubled. "I can't accept this Iria." Quatre said quietly.

Realizing his meaning, Iria turned to face him. "Oh Quatre! No! Please!"

"I have to."

"I know." She said softly gathering him in a hug. "But I don't have to like it."

"The Maganacs will come with me."

"Yes. Go, before Father thinks about it. I'll pack for you."

Quatre gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Be well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilde left her meeting with Millardo drained. It had been three days since he had sent the messenger to the Daemon colonies and he requested her presence at daily meetings. This one had last long into the night. Slowly she made her way toward her chambers, which were off the Princess's apartments. Inside she found Relena sitting by a window.

"It's been awhile since you've had time to visit." Relena said quietly. "So I thought I'd try waiting."

"Lena…" Hilde began.

Relena turned and offered her a small smile. "Not to worry, I'm not upset. I know all too well how caught up in business one can get."

"Lena." Hilde said again ruefully. "You're much too forgiving." Hilde made her way over to the other woman and hopped up on the windowsill. "Personally I would have pouted and made you give me all sorts of concessions before I forgave you."

Relena laughed. "Well then it's a good thing both of us aren't like that or most of our relationship would be spent being mad and making up."

Hilde grinned. "Making up isn't so bad. We could try it for experimental purposes." Relena just laughed.

Sobering Relena resumed her vigil. "I hear the Daemons accepted."

Hilde looked sorrowfully at the young princess. "Yes. There was really no doubt, once we agreed to their one demand."

"Is he kind?" Relena whispered.

"I don't know. Daemons live a very harsh life. But this king seems to be different then any Daemon I've ever met." Hilde answered truthfully stoking Relena's hair.

Relena nodded. "I've heard that as well."

"Please don't worry Relena. No matter what, I'll always stay with you, and protect you. Even if it is from him."

Relena looked directly into Hilde's eyes searching. "But will he understand? Will he allow it?"

Hilde's eyes hardened. "It doesn't matter if he does. I'm with you till the end."

Relena smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Hilde smiled. "No thanks needed." Leaning down she kissed Relena lightly on her lips. "I told you a long time ago. I chose to dedicate my life to yours, it's a binding contract and one I've never regretted." 

Relena grasped Hilde's hand and kissed the palm. "I know." The two sat in silence awhile. Hilde leaning so her head rested on top of Relena's. 

"Lena?"

"Yes Hilde?"

"Have you met Trowa yet?"

"Who?"

"The young guard from the forest elves."

"No I don't believe so, why?"

"Oh no reason. I just thought he seemed bored and I know you are. You two could play chess or something."

Relena smiled to herself. "Does this young elf happen to be handsome?"

"Well, yeah." Hilde admitted sheepishly. "I thought maybe you could while away some time staring at a gorgeous face instead of a tree lined grove."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. It's late you know. You should be in bed."

"So should you."

Hilde sighed. "I take that to mean you want to stay here tonight."

Relena shifted uncomfortably. "My room is so cold, and empty."

Hilde sighed again and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, but we're not making a habit of this."

Relena shifted her sad eyes to Hilde. "I know."

Hilde hugged her and they went to the bed and slept.

Authors Notes: So the totally f'uped family structures has begun in earnest. Merian is Wufei's sister not wife. Trowa Barton (original) was Catherine's father and our Trowa would be his stepson if he were alive. And various other totally screwed up continuities will appear as we go on. Despite appearances in this chapter, the pairings remain those stated in chapter one, along with a few others that have yet to solidify. Enjoy! And don't expect this kind of prompt updating in the future. This is a fluke. A fluke I tell ya!

Authors notes part 2: one last thing. After I finished this I realized I'm jumping around time wise. 'Cause there's no way all chapter 1 and 2 could take place on the same day. It would take three days for a rider to reach the Daemon colonies from Sanq and they still have to go back. 'Whap!' Bad author! Okay so just picture that the Jinn stuff and Dragon clan stuff are on the same day as Heero getting the note from Sanq. Which is three days after Millardo sent it. And that would be the same day as when Hilde found Relena! Whew! Not as bad as I feared. Okay? Good. Now review! ~_^


	3. Journeys

EPD&M 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Heero is his Wing, I do not own Duo in a swing. I do not own them here and there; I do not own them anywhere!

Notes: Okay Dr. Suess I am not. And you guys didn't review! Is any one reading this still? Did I disgust and frighten everyone off? Well too bad. It's still here. *sticks tongue out at non-existing readers* Alright I feel a bit better now. And one person DID review chapter 2 just not on ff.net.

Part 3 Journeys

Quatre bit his lip and knocked on the door. A very tall broad man answered. "Master Quatre!"

"I need your help Rashid." 

"Ask, anything in my power to give is yours."

Quatre sighed. 'They're far too eager to help sometimes.' "I just need you to accompany me to the Sanq kingdom."

Rashid frowned. "That seems a very simple request. Why the urgency? Any reason your own guards could not do it?"

"Well, yes. I'm disobeying Father and preparing to help Sanq fight if necessary." Quatre hurriedly explained.

Rashid stare incredulous at the young prince. "You wish to fight?"

"No. But it is the right thing to do." Quatre answered honestly. "I must hurry, Father will stop me if he can. Will you come with me?"

"Of course Master Quatre. The Maganacs will be proud to help you. Meet us at dock four in an hour and we will be ready to sail."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you Rashid. For everything."

"It is our pleasure, Master Quatre." Rashid answered bowing. "Now go pack."

"Yes I should, I'll see you in an hour!" Quatre called rushing down the hall. Hurrying he made his way to his quarters, there he found his bags packed and Iria waiting.

"I have packed everything you might need. You spoke with Rashid?"

"Yes. We leave from dock four within the hour."

"Alright." Iria said calmly. "Then there is not much time for me to pack."

"Iria?"

Iria smiled at he little brother. "You didn't think I'd let you go alone? You know males can not properly control the power. You are much stronger then most males here, but still, I can not allow you to wander off and wreck havoc."

"But, Iria what about father?"

Iria placed her hands on Quatre's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Zorha and Nabela are the eldest, they are the heirs to the kingdom. Father has no real need of me. I choose to stay with you."

"But…"

"No buts. I would never forgiven myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented. Besides, I want to see Relena and Hilde again." Iria said winking. "So come help me pack!" Unable to argue Quatre snatched up his bags and followed his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei paced the outer chambers, waiting for the disobedient student to be brought forth and in truth, worried about his sister. Since the day they were found by the elders of the Dragon Clan and raised in it's teachings, they had never spent a day apart. Together they were trained and together they fought. No opponent had ever stood up to the might of the Dragons. He felt lessened somewhat by not having the familiar, belligerent presence. Pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door he looked up to see his task.

"Ah, Wufei, punctual as always." Master Long said with a chuckle. "May I present, Sally Po? You will be escorted her back to the Sanq kingdom."

"Not if I have any say in it." Sally snorted. "I'm quite capable of finding my own way back, should it become necessary."

"Woman, obviously you are not." Wufei said. "Otherwise you would be on your way."

"That's your opinion." Sally said calmly. "Personally I'm rather happy with my choices. If a war is imminent, then someone should stay here to fight. The elders here are too valuable to lose, and much too sensible to fight in a stupid war."

Wufei smirked. "Then you admit to not being sensible?"

"I didn't say that!" Sally said glaring. "Exactly."

Master Long smiled at the two. "You are getting along splendidly, I knew you would. Take your time Wufei, and do be careful. You have no pressing busy to return to, so do not hurry."

"As you wish, master." Wufei said bowing. "Come along woman. Do you have your parcels or will we have to waste time in retrieving them?"

Sally frowned. "I still haven't said I'd leave."

Master Long sighed. "Child, you have no choice. The Dragon Clan teaches any who ask, but all must obey our wishes. We will not teach you anything more. Return to your home."

Defeated Sally glared at the two men and stalked out. Master Long chuckled again. "Such a spirited young woman. You could do much worse, Wufei."

Wufei gave him a look. "I obey all you command, master, but I will choose my own mate."

"Of course! I did not mean to imply otherwise, and Wufei? Do not worry too much about Merian. She is a strong warrior."

"Yes master." Wufei said bowing a final time before following Sally out.

"You will both survive. I have seen to that." Master Long said aloud to the empty room. "Even if we do not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Romerfeller

Treize examined his appearance in the mirror. "I do believe I am fit for this mornings council meetings. Wouldn't you say Lady?" Turning Trieze smiled at his wife.

"Yes, your Excellency. Quite fit." She said in an amused tone. 

Trieze sighed, "Lady, I have told you time and again, you may call me Trieze no matter where we are."

"It would not be proper, your Excellency." She said softly, head bowed. Both looked up at the knock on the outer door.

"Come in!"

"Thank you, Excellency." Dermail said coming into the room. Upon spying the lady, Dermail's month tightened. "I did not know you were occupied, Excellency."

Trieze frowned. "Duke, this is my wife. I do not like this prejudice against her. Either change your attitude or find a new post. I will not tolerate such behavior."

"It is all right, Excellency. I have chores to attend to." With a curt nod she left.

"Lady!" Trieze called. Glaring, he swiftly turned to the duke. "What was so important, that it could not wait till the meeting?"

"There is talk of a revolution."

Trieze frowned. "Here? A revolution against what?"

"Sir it is well known that the elves do not…"

"Enough!" Trieze shouted. "I will not have this discussion again! It is true that the elves do not suffer the drought as we do, but their land is forested and in the shadow of the mountain. Had the people not farmed this land so hard or cut down so many trees we might be better off now."

"You are blaming the people for this?" Dermail asked incredulous.

"No, the people follow the king, I blame my predecessors." Trieze said sharply. "They could not see the future only the now."

Dermail scowled. "No matter how it happened, the country is in a serious condition. The elves have much more land than they use. What would be the harm in using the outer borders as farm land?"

Trieze glared him. "The harm would be to my honor! We have a treaty with the elves, we do not encroach on their land and we do not make war with them!" Trieze began to pace. "We were allies in the Daemon wars for heavens sake!"

"Those wars are over." Dermail said calmly. "They would not have won without our men."

"Nor us without theirs."

"Perhaps." Dermil said. "The council want results."

"So do we all!" Trieze said waving. "But results take time!"

"Not always."

"What do you mean?" Trieze asked warily.

"If we formed an alliance with the Daemons now, they could crush the elves. We could each take half of the land to settle."

Trieze stared at Dermail as if never seeing him before. "We talking about war. Against one of the most powerful beings in this world. That is madness!"

"Is it? Just think on it Excellency, do not be swayed by the elf in your bed." Dermail said.

"I could have you killed for that." Trieze said quietly. "See that I don't have to."

"Excellency." Dermail bowed and left. Trieze sat heavily down on a chair.

"Excellency?" Lady asked coming back into the room.

"Come here Lady." Trieze asked quietly pulling her down on his lap when she was close enough. 

"I said long ago, that you would regret marrying me." She said. "Your people can not accept elves among them. Look how Dermaile treats his granddaughter. And she is but a half breed."

"I would have no one but you, Lady." Trieze said holding her close. "I can not understand this intractability. Our people are not that different."

"To you, perhaps. But to those who only see the magic we do…" She paused. "I should not have accepted. I should have been stronger."

"Really Lady." Trieze said smiling. "I do not think there is a stronger person in the whole world."

"I am weak." She whispered. "Because you choose me, Dekim has taken your daughter. Because I am an elf, you are not allowed to see your child."

"Hush, Lady." Trieze soothed. "It will all work out. Marimaia knows I love her, when Dekim has had time to reconsider I will get her back."

"I do hope so." She whispered.

"Lady, sometimes I think I do not deserve you."

"Excellency?"

"You left your home to come live with me. You are treated horribly by even the lowest servants. Don't think I haven't noticed. You even left behind your name, Lady I am humbled by you."

"I choose my path." She said. "Une no longer exists. She was a warrior, not a fit consort to a King; it was only right that I shed that. As for the other, well they are right, I am not good enough to be your wife, only you seem to disagree."

Trieze frowned. "I should be the only one who matters."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You are the only one who matters to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere in the castle a plot was beginning and war was approaching. The two men met in secret. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do not worry! I have Marimaia, once Trieze is gone she will rule."

"Don't you mean we will rule?" He said laughing softly.

"Same thing." The other man grinned. "All we need to do is kill Trieze and leave him by the border to Sanq. The people will be begging for war!"

"Yes, the people love Trieze, the simpletons! Once he is disposed of, we can encourage that treaty with the Daemons."

"Yes. Quinze is most anxious for revenge against the elves."

"What about the leader, Heero?"

"He can be disposed of as well."

"Good. He was beginning to have a reputation of honor, which did not bode well for our success."

"Have you heard any news from the network?"

The man winced. "No. Dorothy is holding out for more money."

The other one laughed. "You taught her too well, Dermail. Tell her it is on it's way."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"What are you talking about? She's your granddaughter."

"I know. But Dorothy makes no claims to loyalty. She respects only the highest bidder. She could turn on us."

"Then make sure she doesn't. Use the girl if you must." He said harshly. 

"As you wish." Dermail bowed sharply and left, the other man did so as well. A wall moved and a blond head poked out.

"That was smart of you grandfather. Much smarter than I thought. But still, there is not enough money in the world for me to stay loyal to you." Dorothy said smirking. "I think I shall help his Excellency out, just a little. After all, this war shall bring a great profit, but I don't want him killed. Oh no, I shall keep him quite safe." Skipping she made her way down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"TROOO-WAAAA!"

Below in the practice field, Trowa winced. "I'm down here!" The other fighters gave him a look of utmost sympathy.

Hilde poked her head out the window. "Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

Trowa sighed. In the four days he'd been here, he still didn't understand her. "Did you need something?"

"Huh? OH! Yeah." Hilde threw a leg over the side of the window and leaped down. "I wanted you to meet someone!"

"Hilde!" Trowa cried running over. "Are you okay?"

Hilde gave him a weird look. "I'm fine, what?"

Trowa frowned at her sternly. "You jumped out a two story window."

"Oh THAT! No biggee. Come on! I really want you to meet her!" Hilde said tugging on his arm.

"Alright! But may I please change first?"

Hilde let go of his arm and considered. "Okay. But make it quick."

Trowa rolled his eyes and walked to the barracks. He came back ten minutes later, changed and showered. "What?"

"Why are you sleeping in the barracks?" Hilde asked as she led him back into the castle. "Something wrong with the room?"

"No nothing like that. I just didn't feel comfortable there. I'm more used to trees then fine furniture."

Hilde sighed. "I guess I can see that. You play chess right?"

Trowa shook his head amused with her. "Yes I do, any reason why?"

Hilde nodded. "Thought so. Anyway I talking to 'Lena the other day and she seemed bored, well lonely actually. Millie's been keeping me hopping." Lowering her voice she said. "I'm hiding today. ANY-way I was talking to Lena like I said and then I thought of you! I mean you've got to be bored stiff too, right? So I thought, Lena and Trowa! Trowa and Lena!"

Trowa sighed. "And Chess?"  
"Right on the nose! Knew you were a smart boy! So Lena and you are gonna play chess and keep her mind of things. 'Kay?" Hilde asked turning. "Good! In you go!" Saying that she gave Trowa a good shove into a room and shut the door. "Have fun Lena!" She yelled through the door. 

Trowa sighed and brushed off his clothes and turned to face the giggling girl. "I'm sorry that was terribly rude of her." She said laughing. "I'm Relena."

Trowa bowed. "Princess."

"Oh please! None of that. If you wouldn't mind, here I would just like to be Lena. I really don't have much longer with that." She said softly. "How did you know anyway?"

"You and your brother have the same eyes."

Relena smiled sadly. "Yes, I guess we do. So Trowa of the trees, would you care for a game of chess?"

Trowa smiled at the young girl. "I would be honored."

She grinned. "You say that now, but just wait till I cream you."

Author's Notes: So chapter three. Will it get any reviews? Checks responses. Probably not. Will I still write this? Well yeah. So introductions of more characters. For those who couldn't see it, Lady is Lady Une and yes she is married to Trieze! For now. Ooh Dermail and Dekim are plotting away. Naughty, naughty! Sally is SOO much fun to write. And Trowa's a little OOC I think but I'm trying not to. And I just LOOVVVEE Hilde. And Dorothy. Her ethics are so completely her own. Well review please. Though I don't think you will. HAH! Doesn't matter! I still write! You can't stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *whew* Need a drink now, ranting makes ya thirsty. See ya!


	4. Conversations

Disclaimer: *Checks presents…* Nope no Gundam Wing. Since I didn't get it for my birthday (though I got the 1st season of Fushigi Yugi on DVD YAH!) I still don't own it. Come on! Don't they have like five of them? Can't I just have the one?

Opening notes: Okay, I just re-read my last chapter and besides finding a blatant spelling mistake I realized I sounded just a tad insane. Oh well had to come out some time. Hopefully this will be posted by the third. Whispers: It's my birthday! And reviews make great presents.

OH! And warnings: Um, implied violence to mythical creatures. Miniscule references to Yuri, and if you look hard S

Chapter 3

Duo sighed, glaring at the back of his leader. "Can't we just stop for like one hour?"

"No."

"But Hee-RO! I'm hungry!" Duo whined.

"I told you we wouldn't stop again. You should have listened."

"Stupid Daemon."

"I heard that."

"Of course you did. You have ears like a bloody cat." Duo sighed again. Then grinned. "Now buddy, pal o'mine."

"Whatever you're thinking, no."

"You are no fun."

"I know." Heero said kicking his horse and moving ahead.

Duo growled. Suddenly he sat a little straighter. "Heero!"

Frowning Heero turned back. "What is it now?"

"Trouble." Duo said grimly. "I'd say a harpy, or maybe a griffin, hard to tell from this distance."

"Where?"

"Two, no three miles due east." Duo said without looking. Heero didn't bother to check, trusting his companion. "I'm pretty sure they caught our scent."

"Most likely."

"Think Wing can outrun them?"

Heero glanced down at the horse. "Yes."

"Good. Get going. I'll catch up."  
Heero frowned. "Duo."

"Go!" Duo said fiercely. He slapped Wing on the rear causing the horse to shoot forward. Heero glanced back once then focused on the road ahead.

Duo watched to make sure Heero made it safely away. "Okay, come on Kero(1) old girl time to send some lucky thing straight to the underworld." Grinning devilishly, violet eyes glowing slightly, he pulled his short swords out, "Bring it on, the God of Death is ready!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Sanq Hilde's eyes flew wide open and the blue flashed faintly. "Helen!"

Concerned, Noin moved closer to the smaller woman. "Hilde?"

Hilde shook her head. "It's nothing. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Hilde smiled half-heartedly. "Just thought I felt someone I knew a very long time ago. Before I even met your father."

Eyes downcast, Noin bit her lip. "I still miss him."

"As do I, he was very good to a lost soul." Hilde said sighing. "I've always regretted that I was never able to give him everything he deserved. But I've tried to make up for that with you."

Noin smiled half amused. "I've never wanted more from you than what you've given, so don't worry. Anyway, is Relena doing better?"

Hilde grinned, the hyper personality back. "Yup! I drafted Trowa into Princess duty!"

"Oh dear."

Hilde nodded. "Uh-huh! They play chess and lately they've been getting into this weird philosophic discussions, it's kinda creepy."

"Philosophic discussions?"  
"Yeah who knew the forest warriors were so well read?" Hilde said shrugging. "Besides he has a great butt and a sexy voice(2)."

Noin snorted. "Only you, Hilde."

Hilde grinned and winked. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since she traveled alone, Merian made it to the capital of Romefellar within two days. Dragons travel swiftly after all. Not to mention that the Drog Mountains were closer to Romefellar than to Sanq. Merian sighed; Wufei's probably only halfway there, especially if he has to drag that stupid girl. She frowned. That bitch better not do anything to put Wufei in danger.

"So, you're what the clan has sent me? Pretty." Dorothy said leaning against the doorway. "What's your name?"

"Nataku."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well weren't your parents ambitious. So, _Nataku_ what brings you down off the mountain?" She asked as she moved toward her desk and sat down.

Merian ground her teeth at the smirking way she said her name. "Master Long wished me to join your ranks."

Again Dorothy raised her eyebrows. "Well, there's a surprise. I always thought Master Long somewhat disapproved of my chosen profession, and here he's sent me an operative."

Merian growled softly. "No! I will never be that. Master Long feels that you are not as…safe as you once were and offers my services as a bodyguard." Merian said quickly.

"Hmm, there could be some truth to that. However, I'm quite capable of protecting myself. Go home, little girl." Dorothy said dismissing her.

Merian panicked slightly, she HAD to stay; she promised Master Long! "Are you sure? I mean, it's nothing to me if you're stabbed in your sleep, but I did promise Master Long to give it a shot. For some reason the Master is quite fond of you."

Dorothy smiled softly. "And I of him. Fine. You can stay, but! You must agree to all of my rules."

Calmer, Merian licked her lips. "What rules?"

"You obey only me, you tell NO one what goes on here. Do not talk during my meetings, I'd prefer it if no one knew your name or origin." Dorothy begun, then smiled. "However, I do believe I will let it be know that I have hired a bodyguard."

Merian frowned and cocked her head. "But won't that let your enemies believe that you fear them?"  
"Oh I'd hope so." Dorothy said airily. "It's what I'm counting on. It does mean that you might be a bit busy however. I going to assume that Nataku not your true name, oh! Don't worry, I approve the deception the less the populace knows about you, the better. This actually could be fun."

Merian looked at her new 'boss' bewildered. "Fun?"

"Oh yes, quite fun. And please, call me Mistress in public."

"And in Private?" Merian said cynically.

Dorothy laughed. "Well now, only if the mood calls for it. But I'd prefer Dorothy."

"Fine then, Mistress."

Dorothy laughed again. "I do enjoy the sound of that." She walked over to Merian and tilted her head back. "Especially from a Dragon."

Merian's eyes narrowed and she pulled her head away. "I wouldn't get too used to it."

Dorothy just smiled. "You never know, you just might enjoy this."

"I sincerely doubt that. So what now?"

"Now I have to visit my grandfather." Dorothy said moving towards the door. Looking back she frowned. "But first we simply must do something about your look."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iria sighed as the tenth Maganac approached her. "Quatre is fine, he's just a little seasick."

"I know. Master Quatre has always fared badly the first days out on the water."

Confused Iria turned and faced the man. "Oh! Rashid I didn't realize it was you. Your men have been concerned."

Rashid smiled. "Yes, well we all feel a great debt to Master Quatre. He saved our ship from destruction and convinced the King to allow us to settle on the Island."

Iria smiled. "Quatre's always been giving, he can't stand to see suffering or injustice. I'm worried about how this choice will affect him."

"Your brother is stronger than you realize. He will do what is necessary."

"What about the cost to his soul?" Iria asked softly. "Will the kind boy I know disappear?"

"That I can not answer Princess."

"It will be alright."

"Quatre?" Iria asked turning. "What are you doing up?"

Quatre sighed, "Bad dreams. Evil feelings." He shivered. "I couldn't sleep. It will be all right you know. I can't see too much beyond that for now, but I do know that this is right. The Goddess will watch over all of us. Can't you feel it? She is guiding us all to where we need to be."

Iria sighed heavily and hugged Quatre. "Always trusting to fate."

"Of course." Quatre said back, "It's the way of our people."

Sighing again Iria ruffled his hair. "Such a dreamer. Good thing you're cute.

"Iria!" Quatre said annoyed. Iria laughed and ran off. "Come back here!"

Smiling Rashid watched the siblings play tag. 'May the goddess watch over them both.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dekim paced impatiently as he waited for word from the Daemon colonies. Finally a slight buzzing noise indicated the viewing portal was active. "Finally! What took you so long!"  
"SOOO sorry sir." The daemon on the other end answered. "It's not like I'm planning a revolt against the Daemon leader while he's away."

"Intelligent responses do not suit you, Quinze." Dekim bit out. "Now, how is everything progressing?"

"Smoothly, more so now that Heero has left. Duo went with him as well."

Dekim frowned. "Not that I don't enjoy my plans going smoothly, but _why_ did Heero leave?"

"I didn't bother to ask." Quinze huffed. "I'm trying to keep out of Heero's vision. Would you have rather I'd politely asked why our leader was leaving the colonies in my grasp?"

"Of course not! However, you could have asked casually."

"Nothing a daemon does is casual, you of all people should be aware of that."

"Of course. So if Heero does stay away, how long do you think it will be before they revolt?"

"I'd say two weeks. The Daemon government is not known for its stability." Quinze said smirking. "Besides, without Heero here things will degenerate quickly."

"Good. Very good." Dekim said smiling. "Now get to it!" The connection blinked out. "Get me the girl!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dorothy! Come right in my dear."

"Hello grandfather, you're looking well. Has cousin Trieze taken a vacation again?" Dorothy asked smiling.

Dermaile scowled. "No, now who is this you're brought with you?"

Dorothy looked back faking amazement, "Why grandfather, this is my new bodyguard, Nataku."

"Bodyguard, what need would you have of a bodyguard?" Demaile asked nervously.

"It's a very dangerous world, grandfather you never know who your enemies might be. Don't you agree?"

Demaile scowled. "How insightful."

Dorothy smiled. "Thank you. Isn't her outfit fabulous? I picked it out myself, you wouldn't believe the things she came in with." Dorothy looked back again to admire her work; Merian was now clothed in green silk Chinese style shirt and pants set with black lining. Her hair previously in two ponytails was now slicked back into a loose bun. The scowl on her face, however didn't change.

"It's very nice. You've always had a good sense of design. Your mother had the same."

Dorothy's smile faltered. "Yes, mother was wonderful at designing." Dorothy moved into the room. "So what's for dinner?"

"Is she eating with us?"

"OF course grandfather! You wouldn't want me to be unsafe would you?"

Demaile gritted his teeth. "Of course not, I'll have the servant set another place."

"That won't be necessary, she'll just be attended not eating." Dorothy said calmly. "Come Nataku."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You called me master?" The young blond woman said softly.

"Yes. I have a job for you."

"Master?"

"There's an woman I want you to pick up." Dekim began. "I believe it's time I met my granddaughter."

"Yes master. And then my contract?"

"We'll discuss it. Also I want you to keep a closer eye on that Catalonia girl. She could prove troublesome."

"Yes master."

"You've been a very good servant Middie. Always getting the job done."

"Thank you master." She said emotionlessly. "I owe you much for saving my father and brothers."

"Yes you do. Never forget it. We're done, you may leave."

"Yes master." Middie bowed and left. 

Dekim frowned. "She is beginning to question her place. That is not acceptable. Perhaps it is time I played my trump card. She must understand that I control the future of her family!"

Author's Notes: Ok, just for those confused or annoyed, 1) I named Duo's horse Kero, after the guardian of the underworld, Cerberus(spelling?) since Deathscythe is a really dumb name for a horse. 2) The dub version of Trowa DOES have a really sexy voice. He makes a great Van too! Now as for Heero running *wince* I didn't really like that, but…Think of it like this, it's his mission to get to Sanq and solidify the treaty, and stopping is not an option. And well, in this story Duo's kind of his bodyguard, not that Heero needs one. Also there's a little hint to another of the relationship that I've tampered with.


	5. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you, nothing! Why must you torture me with repeating it?

  


Warnings: This chapter contains slight yuri, yaoi and may contain scenes of epic violence. If you do not wish to read any of these things well, what the heck are you doing here? Go away.

  


Part 5: Arrivals

  


Heero stared at the castle below. "Easy, Wing, just a little farther. Then you can rest." Spurning the horse onward Heero tore down the hill to the Sanq castle.

On the turrets above the guards called back to open the gate for the messenger. The Daemons had arrived at Sanq.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woman, can't you move any faster?" Wufei grumbled. "At this rate, Merian will return before me." 

Sally glared at him. "Like I care. I'd move faster if you hadn't tied my hands together and attached this demeaning leash."

"Hah! I'm not falling for that." Wufei said. "I will not traipse halfway _back_ to the Drog Mountains to retrieve you once again."

Sally smirked. "What? Little old me? But I'm just a helpless female how much trouble could I 'cause?"

Wufei glared at her. "I do have a sister you know, so I know exactly what women are capable of."

"Suuure, Wuffie you keep telling yourself that." Sally snorted trying to release the ropes on her hands.

"I wouldn't bother twisting those knots anymore, it just makes them tighter." Wufei said blandly.

Sally looked down blankly at her hands. "Crap." She sighed. "So, how much further to Sanq?"  
"A day and a half, if you can keep a better pace."

"To be rid of you? Sure thing, lets get moving."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You've decided to cooperate?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, I know when I'm licked. But don't think I'll remain peacefully at the castle."

"Once I get you to the castle that is no longer my problem."

"Just so we understand each other. Now can you please untie me? This part of the forest is dangerous and I'd rather have my sword ready."

Wufei stopped. "That is a good point. Alright, you promise not to run? I do not wish to spend any more time chasing after you."

Sally grimaced. "Agreed. I believe the next step would be you carrying me, and I'd rather avoid that."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "As would I." He slit her bonds and handed her back the light sword he'd taken. "Watch your back."

Sally grinned. "I always do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorothy stared coldly at the operative in front of her. "Yes Une?"

"I am leaving on a mission, I should return in three days."

"Really? I haven't planned any missions lately. Are you aware of something that you are keeping from me?"

"No mistress Dorothy." The blond said bowing lightly. "It's just a hunch I have that I would like to explore."

"Well since you have done so well for me in the past I will allow this. Just remember, my operatives are loyal, by pain of death."

"Yes mistress." 

"Dismissed." The girl kneeled before her and saluted before leaving the office. Dorothy sighed and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. 

"She was lying."

Dorothy turned to face Merian stationed behind her. "Of course she was lying. She works for Dekim."

Merian scowled. "If you know that why don't you get rid of her?"

Dorothy smiled. "Why? So Demaile can kill her and replace his so-called spy?" Dorothy shook her head. "You really don't understand the workings of this do you? Middie is a good operative. She has done excellent work, and on occasion I allow pertinent information to leak to Dekim. He thinks he has an edge and I have a pipe line to him should I need it."

"I feel dirtier the more time I spend here."

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "You're so antagonistic. What I would like to know is why she has to leave now. What exactly is Dekim up to?"

This time it was Merian who rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you have a way of finding out."

Dorothy smirked up at her. "You're learning. As it happens I do, if it was important I'm sure Walker would have sent me a report." Turning back to her desk Dorothy switched modes. "So, where would you like to spend lunch today?"

Merian sighed. "Well I did enjoy the Red Dragon before that assassin jumped me."

"Yes, it was rather rude of him to attack before we'd finished eating." Dorothy commented. "However, I do hate to be in the same place twice in a week, so repetitive."

Merian scowled. "Whatever. Why'd you ask then?"

Dorothy smiled blandly. "Because you're oh so fascinating, I so rarely know what your thinking. In my business that can be fatal, however intriguing."

Merian continued to scowl. "Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero calmly walked into the throne room ignoring the guards attempting to block his entrance. Once inside he found two elves seemly having an argument. "I need to speak with King Millardo immediately. Fetch him at once."

Both turned their attention to the interloper. The shorter of the two, a female, glared at him. "And who are you that you think you can command an audience with his highness?"

"Noin!" The other reprimanded. "That is not the way we treat guests. Even rude ones."

"You listen, Zechs ..."

"Noin!"

Turning her glare to him she stormed off.

"I apologize for my guards rudeness, we were in the midst of a personal quarrel." The man smiled at him. "You may call me Zechs. What business do you have with the King?"

"My business is my own."

Zechs smiled. "Fair enough. You must forgive my curiosity, but it's not often a Daemon comes with business for the King."

"Will you fetch him or not?"

"There is no need. I assume you've come about the King's proposal?"

Heero's gave narrowed. "You're Millardo."

The taller man smiled and nodded slightly. "Yes I am that, has your leader accepted?"

"I am the leader."

Millardo frowned. "You are very young."

Heero smirked slightly. "We are not quite as long lived as your people."

"Yes, well. Have you made your decision?"

"I have. Where is the Princess?"

Millardo frowned. "My sister is occupied at the moment. Why don't I show you to your rooms. Are the rest of your group waiting outside?"

"I only brought one, and he was waylaid. A griffin attacked us along the way."

"God! Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he is fine. He will be meeting me here."

"As you wish. I will arrange a council meeting directly."

Heero nodded and moved into his room.

  


Elsewhere in the castle, Hilde skidded to a stop outside the study. "Lena!"

Relena and Trowa looked up from their game. "Hilde? What is the matter?"

"You'll never guess who's just arrived!"

"Who Hilde?" Relena asked a tad apprehensive.

"Quatre! The Maganac ship just docked at the pier." Hilde said almost jumping with excitement. 

Relena stood a bright smile on her face. "Quatre? I wonder why he's here. Oh, it'll be so good to see him again. Come on Hilde, we'll meet them at the boat." Relena grabbed Hilde's hand and started to move toward the door.

Hilde grinned. Reaching behind she snagged Trowa and dragged him behind them. "You're coming too."

At the docks Noin was surveying the disembarking. "Hey Miss Noin! Have you seen Quatre yet?"

Noin turned at the call. "Relena? What are doing down here?"

Hilde popped up beside Relena. "We came to see Quatre of course."  
Noin sighed. "I should've expected this. No I haven't seen Quatre yet. You know how he gets when he sails."

"Hilde! Relena! Noin!" A voice called laughing.

"Iria?" Hilde whooped. "What the heck are you doing here? Where's Quatre?"

Iria ran towards them and hugged them both. "He's inside, gathering our things. I hope Millardo doesn't mind a few unexpected guests."

"What are you doing here Iria?" Noin asked. "And why did you two come in a Maganac ship?"

"Because we've left home." 

"QUATRE!" Relena cried turning to him and clasping him in a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"Relena." Quatre said smiling, returning the hug. "I missed you too."

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that." Hilde said pouting. "I'm starting to get jealous."

"Hilde!" Relena cried. 

Hilde grinned. "What? Oh you thought I meant you?"

"Hilde!" Relena groaned. Noin and Iria snickered.

Noin turned to Iria. "Is that true? You've left home?"

"Yes. Father refused to send aid to the Sanq Kingdom." Iria answered softly.

"But we haven't asked for any." Noin said puzzled. 

"Yet. But you would have." Quatre stated. 

"Quatre?" Hilde said. "You saw it didn't you?"

"Yes, and when I told father he said the Jinns would close themselves off on the Island."

"But the treaty!" Noin said.

Quatre shook his head. "Jinns will not fight."

Hilde sighed. "This should have been expected. Damnit!" Hilde fumed. "I was counting on that help."

"Well you'll have to make due with two Jinns and forty Maganacs." Quatre said wearily.

Relena looked up. "If you mean you and Iria I think we still come out ahead. You two are very powerful allies."

"Lena's right, Cat. You've always been a fierce competitor." Hilde commented, before smacking her forehead. "OH! Shoot where's my head! Iria, Cat, I wanted you to meet this guy, this is Trowa. He's a forest elf." 

Trowa bowed lightly. "It is a great honor to meet two of the royal Jinns."

Iria exchanged amused glances with HIlde. "Isn't he a cutie? Don't you think so Quatre? Quatre?"

Quatre stared wide eyed at the tall elf. Dimly he heard his sister calling him but could not seem to answer, all his attention was caught up in green eyes. Slowly as if in a daze he walked toward the vision. "It's you, I found you. One of the five and the only one I truly wanted to find."

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked confused.

"I'm fine." Quatre said beaming. "I'm with you."

The other three girls turned perplexed to Iria, "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Hilde asked quietly.

Iria shook her head softly. "No, not really. Quatre never had time to discuss what exactly he saw in the last couple of flashes he had. It had to be pretty big important to cause this kind of reaction." The Iria gasped. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, Quatre stop!!!!!!!!" Too late Iria realized what Quatre had planned and he was already starting to reach up.

"Oh crap. Please tell he's not doing what I think he's doing." HIlde said groaning.

"I think it's cute." Relena said smiling. "And it's too late now anyway."

"Cute?" Hilde said incredulous. She turned to the Princess. "That is cute?"

"Love at first sight is sweet." 

Hilde rolled her eyes. "There's that romantic streak of yours again."

"What is going on anyway?" Noin asked quietly. 

Iria sighed. "My little brother has apparently decided that that elf is his bonded one. Jinns bond with one person and one person only. That will be their mate for life." Iria said troubled. "We tend to be very selective because once the process starts it can never be reversed."

Quatre took no heed of the conversation behind him. He removed the necklace that had hung around his neck since birth and placed it around the elf's neck, the charm glowing lightly. Reaching up Quatre put his hands on either side of the other's face and brought it down a bit. Smiling Quatre leaned forward and kissed the stunned elf. The charm glowed brightly, almost blindingly then faded. Quatre moved back and smiled at the elf.

"Hi, I'm Quatre."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Middie packed silently and efficiently. "But where are you going, Sis?" Franco the youngest of her brothers asked.

"I have an errand to run. I'll be home before you know it." Middie said smiling at him. "Now you take care and listen to John and Armand."

"I will." Troubled, Middie leaned down and hugged him. "Middie!" Franco cried embarrassed.

Letting him squirm free Middie picked up her bag and moved out of the room. John and Armand were in the kitchen waiting for her. "How long Middie?" Armand asked.

"I don't know. A week at least." 

Armand clenched his fist. "Please quit. I'm old enough to work now, we could make an honest living."

John looked up from the table. "It's too dangerous Middie. Especially now."

Middie glanced down and bit her lip. "I can't, you know I can't. They're watching, Dekim would have all of us killed."

"He's going to anyway!" John said firmly. "You know he is."

Middie ignored him. "Please watch over Franco, and make sure Father takes his medicine. Be careful, he has spies everywhere."

"Middie!"

"I have to go now." Middie said and quickly left. "Middie!" Armand called after her. "Be careful!"

"I always am." She whispered softly.

"Are you all set now?"

"Walker!" Middie said startled. "I didn't see you there."

"Middie..."

"You going to report me?" Middie asked bitterly. "Dekim would love that."

Walker shook his head. "I thought you knew me better than that. I just came to let you know the rendevous point." Middie nodded. "Wait!" Walker said grabbing her arm. "I just wanted you to know that I'll keep an eye on the house for you."

"Is that a threat!" Middie shouted. "Because I've had enough of them! Catalonia threatens me, Dekim threatens my family! If you all want me dead so bad then fine!" Middie pulled out a knife.

Walker grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. "Middie! Stop it! It's okay, I'm sorry that wasn't meant as a threat." Dropping the knife Middie collapsed to the ground.

"Then you're the first." Middie said tearfully. "Even my brothers are threatening me."

Kneeling beside her Walker drew her into his arms. "It's okay, I know, I know." Gently he rubbed her back. "I'll watch over them, they won't be harmed if I can help it."

"Promise?" Middie asked softly.

"Promise. Now you better compose yourself, the guide is waiting."

Middie nodded and wiped her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. "Thank you. Despite it all, they mean everything to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorothy sighed as she lead her bodyguard back into her room. "Sorry about this, I really thought the tea room would be fun. Here sit down I'll have a look at that." 

Merian scowled. "I'll be fine. NO! Don't touch it!"

Dorothy glared at the girl. "Oh stop being such a baby. I've already said I'm sorry. I hardly expected it to be hosting an assassin convention. You have to admit though it was an interesting experience. Who knew they actually kept a union?"

"Interesting? I don't call fighting fifteen trained assassins interesting. Especially when it's only to save your hide."  
"You're exaggerating. You hardly fought all fifteen. At the very least there were three who I sat down and had a very nice chat with. They were former clients after all." Dorothy said flipping her hair back. "Now quit whining and move that hand so I can treat your shoulder."

Merian grumbling but moved the hand wincing as the salve can into contact with the wound. "I can take care of it myself you know."

"I have no doubt about that, however I own Master Long a great debt and I can hardly repay it letting a prize pupil bleed on my expensive carpet." Dorothy said calmly. "Nice fighting by the way. You must have studied very hard, even when I was training at the Temple I never saw anyone move the way you do. You'd almost think you were one of the legendary dragons." 

"What do you know of dragon legends?" Merian said fiercely. "Those are clan secrets!"

Dorothy arched an eyebrow, "Since when has that ever stopped me? I make it my business to know everything about the five tribes. Besides I always found that one particularly interesting. Your clan believe in fighting ability regardless of gender, it's very rare. Altron, the two headed dragon both male and female combined into a formidable team. I always wondered if the dragon was metaphorical."

"Metaphorical?" Merian said eyebrows raised.

"You know the meaning, so don't play dumb. It doesn't become you. I wondered if they meant a team, a man and woman working together harmoniously." Dorothy laughed ruefully. "But I really don't believe that's possible. Men are scum for the most part. And those that aren't are very easily manipulated, and I don't like easy."

"You're a cynic." Merian accused.

"I never said I wasn't. Cynicism is an unfortunate by product of my line of work. Of course I was a cynic long before I started, my Grandfather saw to that." Dorothy patted the dressing and stood up. "There all done. And since you didn't whine too much, you deserve a treat." Dorothy moved over to a cabinet. "Here this sword was my father's."

"Your father's? I can't accept that."

Dorothy sighed. "It truly has no sentimental value for me, I do not remember him well enough to have any sentiment. Besides I don't use it much, I prefer a fencing foil to the short sword, you however would find it quite useful. Especially if we run into any more conventions." Dorothy said smirking.

"Fine. But I'm not keeping it."

"Of course not. I will expect it to be returned when your services are terminated." Dorothy said with a half smile. Then softly added. "and if."

Merian examined the blade. "It's a good sword. Has a nice weight to it. It might come in handy." Merian looked over at Dorothy. "Thanks for the patch up. What?"

"Nothing." Dorothy answered amused. "I just like you. Your so delightfully different then most people I know, it's...refreshing."

Merian narrowed her gaze at the other woman suspiciously. Dorothy just laughed and lead her downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well this is fun." Sally said glaring.

"Shut up, woman. This is all your fault."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "My fault? How is being surrounded by harpies, my fault?"

"It was you who started the argument that distracted us." Wufei said tightly.

"Oh no, you started it with your pissy attitude. I just pointed out that the Sanq capital is due east from here. And since I did LIVE there I should know."

"It also is the current mating grounds for the griffins, which I assumed a sensible person would want to avoid. My mistake."

Three ear piecing shrieks cut their argument short. Now griffins in general are peaceful, if you do not startle them or make threatening motions toward their young. However, on their breeding grounds they can and do defend their territory with tooth and claw. Harpies on the other head are very very dangerous ALL of the time. They eat meat and hunt in packs of three or more, what's more they're cunning. Which is why Wufei and Sally steered all their concentration on the fight.

Since both were experience fighters they held up very well, but the pack was larger then they had thought and it was clear that they would not be able to hold out long. Suddenly a third attacker joined them and the Harpies fled.

"Whew! Man those things never give up. Name's Duo, uh, you wouldn't happen to know which way to the Sanq Kingdom would ya? I'm kind of lost." 

"Yeah, I can see that." Sally said amused. "Definitely don't see many Daemons around here. I'm Sally."

She shot a glare at Wufei. "And that's Wufei. as it happens we're headed there ourselves."

"Woman! What do you think your doing?" Wufei cried.

"Being polite?" Sally suggested while Duo snickered. 

"That is the enemy!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Sure he is. That's why we haven't fought in over four years and he just helped save our hides."

Duo laughed and slung an arm around Sally. "I like you, you're cool."

Wufei glared at both of them. "What business could you possibly have with the Elves?"

"Now clam down Wuffie, I don't have any business with them. But my boss does. And by now he's probably already there. My boss isn't exactly the most friendly guy in the world. Actually he's quite the opposite, so I figure that if I don't get there soon, we might have ourselves an international incident instead of a peace treaty."

"A peace treaty?" Sally asked. "I hadn't heard about that."

"It's fairly new. The Peacecraft king sent an envoy to the Daemon colonies, and Heero jumped on it. The man can move when he wants."

Wufei frowned at them. "This is all extremely fascinating I am sure, but unless you two want a rematch I suggest we start moving." Wufei sighed. "I suppose you may come if you stay out of my way."

Sally leaned over to Duo. "He's a little cranky, just ignore it."

Duo grinned back at her. "Trust me, I live with Heero, there's no body cranky then that guy. I'm sure I can handle one little dragon."

Sally frowned at him. "Don't push your luck."

  
  


Author's notes: Well we've reached part five. What did everyone think? The Quatre and Trowa thing may seem a bit forced but well, give it a chance 'kay? I'm thinking of changing Dekim's and Catherine's relationship to that of cousins, I think it will fit better with ages that way. Also I've decided that Merian and Dorothy look cute together and so do Middie and Walker, so two more couples to add to the list. I haven't made a definite decision on any pairing for Catherine or Iria so if you have suggestions (keeping in mind I am NOT breaking up any previous pairings) please suggest away. I might even use it. Everyone can thank Rei(Darkangelpe) for giving me a push to restart this. Also if there are any out there who read any other fics of mine, (And why aren't you?) AM should have another chapter or two up soon. The muse is on, for how long is anyone's guess. Till next time!


End file.
